Batman Vol 1 643
The impostor Batman climbs to a rooftop and takes off the disguise, revealing to be Black Mask. He calls some of his men to pick him up at the place where he is, but he wasn't able to tell them where that place is because he lost track of the location during the chase in which he believes to have lost Batman. However, Batman jumps at him from behind at that same moment and they start fighting. Black Mask tries to stand his ground against the dark knight, but Batman is able to overpower the crime lord with ease. Before delivering the final blow, Batman tells Black Mask to remove that costume, but the criminal takes out a gas grenade and uses it against Batman, who tries to put on his gas mask, but in the meantime, Black Mask again manages to escape for good. Bruce goes back to the Batcave and tries to solve the mystery of the disappearance of Leslie Thompkins and Stephanie Brown's medical records from the clinic, along with the death of Leslie's assistant. Alfred suggests that maybe he can find useful information using his unique detective skills and after a quick lunch break, provided by the butler, Bruce finds that the medical records about the medications administered the night of Stephanie's death, were altered and he deduces that someone let Stephanie die deliberately. Bruce's anger gets out of control and he starts training with his punching bag until it breaks. Later, the manager of WBGK is waiting for Arturo Rodriguez to show up and when the man finally does, he demands an explanation for the lack of important interviews on the show. Rodriguez explains that Aaron Black has disappeared from his radar and that he just have Crystal Brown as a replacement. However, the manager shows Rodriguez that Aaron Black has not disappeared as he is giving an interview to Winona Chen, over channel 7. Black, who has taken over the alias of "The Reformer", tells that he was attacked by two Bat-men and that he believes that there might be many more of them prowling the city. He also states that he was offered protection from Rodriguez's station, but despite that, he was almost killed by Joker and the Bat-men. Lastly, Black questioned the various people that benefited from the gang war, such as Black Mask, Commissioner Akins and Rodriguez himself. As a result of this, the media tries to get a statement from Commissioner Akins, who refuses to talk to any of the journalists. That night, Batman goes to Carlo's night club, den for various sort of criminals and enters through the main door. As he does that, many miniature robots enter the place and locate on various key point of the place and start recording the audio inside the place. Batman tells the thugs that he is looking for Black Mask, Joker, Leslie Thompkins and Aaron Black and soon he starts beating all of the thugs in the place. However, a few minutes later, Batman leaves the place, allowing the thugs to think that they were victorious over him. Batman goes away on the Batmobile and calls Alfred to start recording the conversations of the thugs at the night club as the plan was to make them talk all they know about the situation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Carlo's Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the second part of the aftermath story to the War Games storyline titled War Crimes. The previous chapter is and the story continues in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}